devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Devilman Saga
Devilman Saga (デビルマンサーガ) is a manga written and drawn by Go Nagai, released on December 25th 2014. According to promotional material, it is the final chapter in the original Devilman storyline from Devilman and Devilman Lady. Synopsis Set in 2025, a roboticist named Yuki Fudo joins a project involving a large mural depicting humanity's true past as well as the ancient but advanced technology found in Antarctica uncovered by global warming known to the company as the Demon Armor. He initially took the job because his company Robot Dream is currently on the verge of bankruptcy. On the job, he meets Tsubasa Shiranui a pilot affiliated with Mendel Inc. and its parent company Le Phare Inc. He also meets a major shareholder of Le Phare, Ryo Ouji Asuka, a person Yuki befriended many years ago as a child. Through a series of events, the Demon Armor is bonded and often dominated over certain individuals. This includes Tsubasa being bonded to Sirene and a pair bonded to the Valva armor. Yuki in turn is bonded to the armor of Amon, gradually learning to compromise with the ancient demon in order to stop the threats set from the demon armor. Meanwhile back in Japan, Yuki's wife Miki investigates the mysterious robot suicide bombing supposedly caused by terrorists. However the incident was actually caused by an engineer who fused with robotic parts made from the Demon Armor. The interconnected events continue to expand starting an arms race for the Demon Armors. Chapters * Main Article: ''List of Devilman Saga Chapters'' Devilman Saga's chapters are released twice a month on the tenth and twenty-fifth of every month in Shogakukan's Big Comic. Characters *Yuki Fudo: A Japanese roboticist who is called in to study a series of OOPArts including a strange mural and sets of armor from Antarctica. He becomes bonded to the demon Amon through his armor which he learns to control. With the advent of Demon Armors he leads the Ministry of Defense's Devilman Army. * Miki Fudo: A popular TV journalist and the wife of Yuki. She is currently investigating terrorists that use robots for suicide bombings. She works closely with her brother, Takashi Makimura at her husband's company Robot Dream. Originally a sukeban dubbed "Hirata Miki" she is more than willing to use violence without apology. * Tsubasa Shiranui: A Japanese fighter pilot working for the military sent to escort Yuki. She willingly bonded to the Sirene Armor as part of Le Phare's project, managing to control herself thanks to Yuki. Tsubasa later serves as second-in-command to the Devilman Army. * Ryo Oji Asuka/Satan/Asura: the psychic CEO of Beam Roth and majority shareholder of Le Phare Inc. He and Yuki are childhood friends, and have known each other for over ten years. He recommended Yuki for the job. It is later revealed that they are an amalgamation of different demons: the feminine Lucifer, the masculine Satan, and the intersexual Asura after entering a human womb for a body. Able to change their gender and appearance, they secretly lead a private army to face a threat from a dark matter universe. * Jason Mendoza: The head of Mendel Inc. the leading robotics company located in America, his scientists discovered an ancient slab with demonic markings frozen in ice as well as machines used by the demons. * Claude Gillen: A researcher for Le Phare Inc. who conducts metal analysis. After study he becomes concerned with how the Demon Armor will affect the world with its hyperdimensional properties. * Jin Kamei: A professor under Mendoza's employment, hiring Yuki to help study the artifacts. He has a hidden agenda involving making money by selling incomplete Demon Armor to Nakaguma Heavy Industries. He eventually bonds with the armor of Jinmen. * Taro Sanders: A half-African American and half-Japanese man under Mendel Inc. He works with a team in mass-producing the Demon Armor for an army despite his reservations. He eventually bonds with the Liger armor to relieve his anxieties and become a member of the Devilman army. * Muso Kaisaka: Nicknamed Kaim due to his difficultly pronounced name; he is a member of Le Phare Inc.'s security team with a history with Tsubasa. He is later possessed by the armor of the demon Kaim. * Dai Nakaguma: Owner of Nakaguma Heavy Industries. * Jenny Bright: Nicknamed Psycho Jenny, she is a woman with precognitive and telepathic powers and serves as one of Asuka's direct subordinates. * Majiro Chien: Department of Defense strategic commander, works with his secretary Masao Bokuto. * Dimon Danthes: The CEO of Le Phare Inc. who wishes to use the Demon Armor his company uncovered to create Demon Soldiers in order to expand his military power and influence. He is often joined by his wife Jennifer Nolan and his other hand Zemoma Mao. * Amon: A demon warrior who leads in the fight against God. He is referred to many with the title of a Super God. He is later bonded to Yuki through his armor. * Sirene: A demoness who leads in the fight against God. She managed to take control of Tsubasa and went on a rampage until seeing Yuki's likeness to Amon. * Satan/Ashura: A rogue Angel who leads the demons to battle against God. Sirene refers to them as the Morning Star Lucifer Beelzebub. They possess another title and form known as Ashura with three faces and the ability to see different realities at once. * Valva: A large beetle-like demon who once fought with Amon, but after being beaten wanted paypack. He was bonded by two volunteers, Kelly and Jeff during testing and his personality dominated them. * Kaim: A quadruped rhino-like demon that took control of Kaisaka. * Jinmen: A sadistic turtle demon who possesses Kamei able to absorb the consciousness of his victims and place their faces on his shell. * Liger: Based on the Bio-Armor of "Jushin Liger", the armor bonds with Taro during the Ministry of Defense turmoil. Trivia *The series' naming and themes are similar to that of MazinSaga in that they are both armored warrior manga with a demonic motive. Category:Devilman Saga Category:Manga